Oblivion Angel: The Bridge To Peace
by KonanChanx
Summary: A short tribute to some of my favourite characters in Naruto- The Ame Orphans (Konan, Yahiko and Nagato) and Jiraiya :) Been meaning to post this for awhile, enjoy!


**A/N: Hey there! For fun I thought I'd work on something a little different… This might be a one-time thing, as I'm not sure how I would add chapters, but please enjoy!**

**Oblivion Angel: The Bridge to Peace**

Madara dropped her body on the water, and she floated. Konan could feel her soul floating too, hovering above herself. It was a strange subjective experience.

She was only slightly aware that the last pillar of peace, had been finally knocked down.

Yet, the water was cold, and it made her forget. Cold fingers of water brushed against her cheek, and as she bobbed slightly on the water, washes of liquid came over her face occasionally.

Konan was used to water, but the rain she'd grown up with had stopped. Leaving behind what Madara called a 'seven-coloured bridge to peace', but quite simply it was only a rainbow. _You can't walk on a rainbow_.

In the distance Konan could see a brilliant light. Framed by two pillars, slowly, she rose to her feet.

For some reason, her body no longer needed chakra to stand on top of the waves. There was no rain anymore either, only a brilliant blue sky. There were no buildings, just endless water that glistened under the burning sun.

In other words, there was nothing but _magnificence_.

That magnificence felt like a fire in her chest, burning away all the fear and pain. Konan was beginning to like the feeling that came with oblivion- but… there was something she still needed to do.

Before she walked into that light, she would need to think.

_The victor is the one who can gaze into the future_.

Madara was wrong. The victor is the one who can gaze into the past, and admit that they made a mistake. That was the only way people would ever learn, the only way peace could be brought to the shinobi world.

Well, that was her opinion anyway. People like Madara would never learn from their mistakes, at least, she couldn't have made him learn… but maybe Naruto could. For now, she would have to make sure she left this world still hoping.

Konan stared up at the sun, it didn't hurt her eyes. Slowly, Madara begun to fade from her mind, as if the sun was even burning him away.

She then begun to walk across the plain of water, towards the two pillars and light. A true reflection came up from the water. Water so flat and so endless, that only her footsteps disturbed it. Konan didn't even wonder how deep the water was, her human curiosity was gone. She simply had no _need_ to know.

Intense heat rose up from those pillars as she drew closer. As if they were the arms of the sun, reaching out to her. Konan then passed through that light, and into where it led. A magnificent room she recognised so clearly. The room in which she had laid to rest her two dearest friends, Yahiko and Nagato.

Their bodies no longer lay there, but instead stood standing. She joined them quietly. "Konan" Yahiko mouthed almost silently, his brown eyes wide with surprise, and a pain only they could understand crossed his face.

Nagato was surprised too. "I would have hoped you would have lived a little longer" he closed his eyes and titled his head upwards, "But I'm afraid I have no control over life and death anymore"

She remembered how he had revived Konoha, all for Naruto Uzumaki, the largest sacrifice he had ever had to make. "Madara plans to take your rinnegan" telling him was no point, but she felt he deserved to know.

"It will always be my rinnegan" he sighed, "nothing can change that"

"Don't be sad" Yahiko told him, "We did our best didn't we? We believed in peace"

Holding hands with them both, they walked up a hill of paper flowers to reach the far wall. The room was much whiter than she remembered, all impurities burned away. Because the walls were so white, it was easy to spot the four tiles that hung there.

Three of them were red, and Yahiko smiled.

"Sensei came this way a while ago" he explained, "I told him I had two more things to wait for, and that I would catch him up"

Yahiko then reached forwards and flipped his tile in one fluid motion, it made an echoing '_clack_' that resonated around the room. Like the _clack_ of a wooden instrument being tapped together, like the _clack_ of sandals against a tiled floor.

Nagato did the same with his tile, "I can still see the world" he whispered.

"You won't have to watch Madara for much longer" Yahiko said quietly whilst Konan rested a hand on Nagato's shoulder. She had longed to be beside them for so long, and now that she was, there was nothing but joy.

Finally, Konan turned her tile over. A frog stared back at her, it reminded her of sensei.

Then, still holding hands, the three of them walked through a final light.

_Naruto, please be our bridge_.


End file.
